Girl Fight
by DarkElements10
Summary: Girls can get into fights pretty easily and it's always over the silliest things. Short one-shot that gets straight to the point.


**Girl Fight**

**Summary – Girls can get into fights pretty easily and it's always over the silliest things. Short one-shot that gets straight to the point.**

* * *

Jo let out a sound of amazement as she leaned away from her computer screen and gently closed it. She crossed her legs over her sleeping bag and set her laptop to the side before turning back to Camille, Stephanie, Riley, and Rhuben, who were sitting on their own sleeping bags in her room in her apartment in the PalmWoods. They were having a sleepover, and as they usually did, it was being held at her apartment since it was close enough for Riley and Rhuben to check on their brothers (who were in 2J) if they ever needed to.

"That's such a good routine, Rhu," Jo congratulated her purple loving friend, who was modestly tying her hair back in a ponytail. "I wish I could dance like that."

"It's not that impressive," Rhuben said, dropping her hands to her lap. "I mean, it's just a lot of practice that's paid off over years of work." She shrugged before motioning over to Stephanie, who was fanning her long brown hair over her shoulders. "She could tell you the same thing, since she's working as our back-up dancer now."

"Oh yeah, it's a lot of hard work," Stephanie said with a nod. "Even though they're taking the year off, they want me to be sure that I know all of their routines and trust me, when they say they're serious about their jobs, they're serious."

Riley smiled and nodded.

"You know what I don't get though?" Camille asked, adjusting the strap to her tank-top. "What makes someone a better dancer than others?" She motioned over to Riley. "I mean, you like to dance too, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rhuben sat up straight her eyes narrowing. Riley looked like she was trying to figure out if she was offended or not. "That just because we're twins that she has to be really good at dancing too?"

"No," Camille shook her head. "I mean-"

"Or that Rhu has to be a good drawer or painter as me or that I have to be as good a photographer as her?" Riley added. She shook her head. "God, I fucking _hate it_ when people do that."

"And you lump us together a lot, too!" Rhuben added, scowling. "Newsflash, we aren't _always_ around each other. We're not _RileyandRhuben. _We're Riley….and Rhuben or Rhuben….and Riley at times. We do things on our own with a few of the guys or with our brothers or with Ronan or with Dak and WayneWayne or whatever. We don't always want to be together we need our own space, sometimes."

"Wait, you're not being fair," Stephanie held her hands up, trying to get both sides to calm down. Out of the group of them, she was the voice of reason. It didn't help that Riley and Jo were linked by Kendall and Rhuben and Camille were linked by Logan, creating some moments of tense or awkward moments with them from time to time. "You need to see this form our point of view," She said patiently. "We haven't been around twins before or have been a friend with twins before, it's kind of hard not to default into something like this."

"She's right," Jo added, brushing her blonde hair back. "I don't even get why you're getting so upset. I mean, you didn't see us getting this mad when you guys were being mean to us."

"Please," Riley's upper lip curled. "We were never mean to you."

"Ha!" Camille laughed loudly. She gave the two girls a pointed look. "What about when we first met you all."

"That's a fluke!" Riley spat, pointing at her. "Because we _had_ to keep you all from being friends with us, you know that."

"Then what about Kendall and Logan?" Camille continued. If it was possible, Rhuben's eyes narrowed even further. "We know that you guys are closer to them than we are." She motioned to herself and Jo, who nodded as well. "You don't always need to rub it in our faces by saying that you're going to be working with them on something or hanging out with them or they told you something that they didn't tell us."

"What do they have anything to do with this?" Stephanie asked, throwing her hands up into the air. She took a deep breath. "Guys, we should all just calm down and-"

"Can you believe this?" Jo asked, turning to Stephanie. "Like usual, they're trying to turn everything on us!" She turned back to Riley and Rhuben with a hard stare. "They can't take responsibility for something when they _know_ they're wrong."

"Hey," Rhuben snapped to attention. "We can take responsibility when we need to, but this whole thing is about you and your insecurities."

"Guys-"Stephanie tried again.

"Insecurities?" Jo and Camille repeated in unison.

"Yeah, just because we're around our boys, like, 24/7-"

"_Enough!" _Stephanie practically shouted, throwing her hands into the air. When she got stunned silence in reply, she slowly lowered her arms, looking at each girl in the face. "You guys throwing accusations with each other isn't helping anything." She stretched her arms over her heard. "Besides, this fight is freaking ridiculous, because you're just wasting your energy where we could be eating junk or bad mouthing the guys, just trying to purposefully make digs at each other."

Camille twisted some of her hair around her finger as she pouted in silence.

"Now," Stephanie took a deep breath. "I know that you guys don't mean anything of what you said and you all have to admit that you flew off the deep-end with what was said pretty quickly." She looked at Riley and Rhuben. "I can see your frustration, but Camille didn't mean anything by her comment."

"I really didn't," Camille said quietly, nodding her head. Her brown hair bobbed up and down as well.

"And Jo, Camille," Stephanie turned to the two girls. "I'm sure that Rhuben didn't mean anything by you guys being insecure. But you have to admit, you two do have jealous issues sometimes." The twin girls nodded like bobble-heads and when Stephanie glared at them, they immediately stopped. "We're not going to throw away our friendship over something so silly, so can we all agree to disagree and go back to having fun?"

"Yeah," Jo smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry guys." She said, suddenly with emotion.

"Sorry," Riley added, slightly muttering it under her breath.

"Group hug!" Camille declared, throwing her hands into the air. Riley and Rhuben stared at her with weird expressions on their faces as Jo and Stephanie laughed before leaning over and putting their arms around Camille's shoulders before extending their free hands over to the twin girls.

"Uh." Riley held up her hands before motioning between herself and her sister. "We don't do group hugs."

"Too bad." Stephanie grabbed onto their arms. "Because we do," She said before the five girls came together in a hug.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **I got the idea of this one-shot from two things, one being that I don't think I've ever really shown the girls get into a fight (even if it doesn't last long), and two because we've never shown Riley and Rhuben and their reactions to (potentially) being compared.

I hope I made it realistic enough, in our heads while they are used to being compared (and don't care what each other is good about) they hate that people around them automatically do it (or do it a lot) and lump them together just because they just so happen to be twins. (I feel this will be a little different when it comes to dating because their boyfriends would probably have a hard time figuring out how to date twins) I also hope that I had the girls' fight be realistic because I have seen girls fight like this before; there one second and gone the next.

I hope you guys liked it. Also as I said before, the next ITRTYG deleted scene/one shot I'm doing is a Lella one, and the next one-shot I'm doing in general is a Jiley/Jella one.

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
